


Bows and Stargazing

by Chocolatepup



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluffy Ending, Gen, M/M, Married Couple, One Shot, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatepup/pseuds/Chocolatepup
Summary: Leon watches the kids for sora and riku while they're out on a mission the three of them have a great time with each other.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 8





	Bows and Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little one shot I wrote a couple of months ago while grandpa leon watching over his grandkids while the parents are away just some domestic life

"Grandpa which bow should I put in your hair?" Laelia held out two shiny bows made of the finest silk one yellow & purple and the other one green. Leon thought long and hard about his decision "how about...this one." He pointed to the yellow one that had sun patterns on it, "I knew you pick this one!" The little brunette squealed as she put the bow in his hair. "Daddy got me that as a souvenir from corona yoyo even got to go with him so lucky! I happened to be sick that day and papa stayed with me." She pouted as she putting the final touches of the bow, she passed him a hand mirror to look at the final creation "it looks perfect pumpkin." He chuckled unfortunately he couldn't admire himself no longer when his small grandson.

Yozora pounced on him hugging him from behind, he also had two pigtails with red and blue bows and small star bobby pins in his hair "it's almost time!" Squall nearly lost track of time he almost forgot the three of them were going to look at the stars tonight, "you promised that we were going to look at the stars tonight!" He scowled but it was too cute to be threatening.

Leon apologize for losing track of time and gathered up the things they needed for tonight: a large blanket, snacks and three small blanket when it gets cold. The kids are all excited especially yozora he loved stargazing; Leon doesn't even put his shoes on before getting pulled out the door and on the way to the sandy beach to watch the stars for tonight. 

* * *

A large blanket with spread out and the sky was black as with the stars shining in the moon waning over the ocean. All three of them watch says the sky lit up with all those stars, Yozora was able to tell them all the names of every star and constellation out there surprising not even leon knew all the constellations. Laelia cling to her brother's side pointing at every star testing his knowledge on every one of them and of course he knew them all. "Look at that star right there that's sirius they call it the dog star!" He smiled showing off his small fangs as he talked about all the stars it made leon's heart softened whenever yozora talked about his passion his eyes always lit up whenever talking about astronomy.

_Leon hope to see it more_

It was already late into the night his pumpkin happened to be the first one to be asleep so he made sure to cover her with the blanket and use one of the other covers as pillow for her while yozora & him still stayed up talking about the stars, "you know pawpaw, pops tells me that all the stars in the that we see are actually other worlds, Isn't that cool?" He smiled once again showing off the small fangs, "it's totally cool kiddo." He hugged the little boy that sat in his lap, "and I'm going to go visit them all!" He declared pointing at the stars. "I know you will, you are your fathers' son after all now let's get the two of you home it's quite cold." It was a small whine that came from the boy who didn't want to go inside, "It's not that cold!" Yozora cried, he wants to stay out a little bit longer just to watch the stars but he felt his nose itch and let out a loud sneeze and sniffled a little bit, Leon stared at him knowing that he right all along. 

* * *

A little over an hour had passed and sora and riku came home both of them were exhausted from the recent mission they are done but there's nothing like coming home to their kids, when entering the house the lights of course we're still on and there happened to be toys, crayons, small little hair ties and some material like orichalcum scattered across the floor. What caught their attention was on the couch leon was fast asleep and in both of his arms on his side's where their kids fast asleep, sora's heart fluttered it was such a cute scene he had to take a photo of it.

Already slipping off his large shoes he made his way towards the three of them without stepping on any of the items below him not making any noise with riku following behind, his gummiphone was already in his hand the phone had made a small clicking sound and showed a picture of the three of them sleeping together. "Look how cute they are~" sora muttered showing off the photo to riku while quietly gushing.

"Definitely, you think we should show this to everyone in the group chat?" He asked before gently waking leon and not disturbing the kids without answering sora smiled mischievously. Riku take the kids off of Leon two hands and carried the two of them to their rooms yozora wrapped his arms around riku's neck and buried his small cheek in the crook of his neck laelia had muttered something couldn't be made out of words but he held his kids close while walking down the hall. Right behind them was a saint bernard named nana that sora and riku had adopted when they were newlyweds that was their first baby.

Leon had stretched and cracked some bones in the process show of his age, he talked with sora and helped him clean up a bit before leaving "oh I should be giving you this back." The brunet attempted to take off the yellow & purple bow but sora stopped him. "no I'm sure she wants you to keep that." He smiled before exchanging a few words and Leon went home for the night.

Sora picked up two plushies a T-Rex and a pink pig and headed down the hall, he peeks in the doorway to his son's room and watched his husband tuck in their son. He handed off the T-Rex plush to riku and watched yozora cuddle rex in his sleep. He crossed over to the hall next to yozora's room which was his daughter and she was already fast asleep on her stomach just like when she was a baby, he entered the room quietly and leaned over her bed before kissing her on the head placing the piggy plushies to her, "goodnight baby." He muttered softly before closing the door halfway and went back to his own room.

"You know when we got some pretty cute kids." He bragged, riku rolled his eyes chuckled "oh yes and that is thanks to me." He joked which earned a punched to the stomach he probably deserved it. "of course you helped, how could I forget." The two of them joked for a little bit before entering their own room with their hands intertwined.


End file.
